El mundo en una taza de té
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "Ella siempre finalizaba su desayuno con el té, al contrario que él que bebía su té antes que la sopa de miso y el arroz..." ¡SORATO!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EL MUNDO EN UNA TAZA DE TÉ**

El beso le supo a té _sencha,_ o lo que era lo mismo, el sabor de Sora por las mañanas. Ella siempre finalizaba su desayuno con el té, al contrario que él que bebía su té antes que la sopa de miso y el arroz. Era algo de lo que había sido consciente hacía poco aunque lo sabía hacía mucho. Sus labios siempre habían tenido sabor a té _sencha_ por las mañanas.

—No te vayas —ronroneó cuando él, muy a su pesar, se separó de ella.

Tomó sus manos, besó su cabeza y ella refunfuñó porque esa no era la respuesta esperada. No le importó, volvió a colgarse de su cuello y a besarlo en los labios una y otra vez.

—Quédate —suspiraba tras cada beso.

—Debo ir a casa —dijo entre risas, pues una traviesa mano había empezado a cosquillearle la espalda—. En serio, ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia.

—Te doy permiso para ir sin ropa —Sora se mordió el labio divertida mientras desabrochaba el primer botón.

La decisión de Yamato esta vez sí fue la que Sora esperaba, aunque tan solo por unos instantes, el tiempo que transcurrió con las piernas alrededor de su cintura hasta que quedó depositada sobre la encimera.

—Tengo que irme —repitió Yamato, posando el dedo en los labios de ella. No esperaba que le mordiese la yema como respuesta. Lo retiró y lo miró. No había marca pero fingió tenerlo dolorido—. Salvaje.

Sora saltó al piso y le dedicó una sonrisa. Acto seguido empezó a recoger los platos del desayuno y Yamato entendió que su mesura característica se había despertado ya. Seguramente ya no hubiese riesgo de mordiscos si se acercaba pero por si acaso se mantuvo distante.

—Más tarde pondré una colada, puedes dejar tu ropa sucia.

Ya estaba seguro de que la parte racional de Sora estaba totalmente en funcionamiento. La Sora que no mordía, que se abochornaba con su nudismo, que no soportaba tener los platos del desayuno sucios más de diez minutos sobre la mesa y por supuesto la Sora siempre observadora y responsable.

Yamato colgó al hombro la bolsa a la que tenía dirigida la mirada y negó.

—No te molestes. La lavaré ahora en casa.

—Cómo quieras.

Sora llevó los platos al fregadero pero no dijo nada más. Yamato lo sintió extraño ya que había creído reconocer un tono de desaprobación. No insistió.

—Luego te llamo —fue a besarla en la sien pero Sora se volteó y se encontró con su mirada. Al reconocer esa mirada entendió que el tono no reflejaba desaprobación sino inseguridad.

No dijo nada pero su rostro ya debió expresar toda su preocupación porque Sora intentó regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero le salió profundamente nerviosa.

—Quizá podrías traer más ropa aquí o toda tu ropa y tus cosas, todas tus cosas —dijo a trompicones.

Su mirada estuvo fija en él esos eternos segundos en los que las palabras adquirieron un significado en el cerebro. Luego la apartó y Yamato supuso que fue porque había abierto la boca y ninguna palabra había salido de ella.

—Lo hablamos luego —dijo al fin, cuando Sora ya volvía a concentrarse en sus quehaceres.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente y él se marchó, no sin volver a besar intensamente sus labios con el sabor del té matinal.

En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrar, Sora no dejó de fregar pero sí sus pensamientos empezaron a deambular sin restricciones. Ese año Yamato se graduaría y dejaría de vivir en la academia militar. Era cierto que luego empezaría entrenamientos más intensivos como astronauta que podrían extenderse durante semanas e incluso meses pero ya podría disponer de un hogar al que no solo visitar en permisos. Ella quería construir ese hogar con él.

Pese a que su respuesta no había sido inmediata, Sora le hizo hueco en el armario de la habitación. Ya tenía algunas pertenecías básicas de aseo pero aún así Sora vació la balda más alta del armario del baño. Le costó más al llegar a la pequeña estancia que siempre había utilizado para estudiar y ahora empezaba a ser utilizada también para diseñar. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Nunca lo había probado pero seguramente no pudiese extender un futón de lado a lado de la pared. No era algo de lo que se había preocupado tampoco pues ese pequeño estudio no tenía esa función ni mucho menos. Lo importante de esa estancia era la ventana de la pared del fondo por la cual entraban los rayos del sol al atardecer. Los encargados de dar el visto bueno a cada uno de sus diseños.

En una de las paredes laterales tenía una estantería repleta de libros, en la otra una mesa de dibujo junto a un maniquí de un torso a tamaño real. Bajo la ventana siempre había un arreglo floral junto a un pequeño reproductor de música y una pila de discos, los cuales la mayoría eran préstamos de Yamato.

Visualizó las posibilidades una y otra vez pero por mucho que lo intentaba veía imposible encajar ahí una mesa para Yamato, para su ordenador y para sus herramientas de estudio. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a la estantería y empezó a hojear sus libros seleccionando los imprescindibles de su estudio y descartando los que tal vez podrían quedar en cajas en la parte alta del armario de la habitación. Pensó que si conseguía descartar los suficientes podría quitar la estantería que cubría toda la pared y poner una mesa de trabajo para Yamato.

En eso estaba cuando recibió su llamada.

«Hoy cenaré con papá»

…

Cuando preparaba la cena, sus pensamientos, que ella creyó firmes en las últimas horas, regresaron en forma de enmarañada encrucijada.

Sora nunca cocinaba para ella sola, ni tan siquiera ahora que vivía sola. Era algo que Piyomon sabía, que Yamato sabía e incluso el padre de Yamato sabía.

—Hacía tiempo que no venías —Sora jugueteaba con la comida. Siempre cocinaba para más personas pero ella no siempre comía.

Sonrió porque Piyomon comía por dos, por tres o por todos los que hiciera falta.

—Sé que necesitas pasar tiempo a solas con Yamato.

La respuesta de su compañera no la hizo sonrojar ni tampoco ponerse a la defensiva como habría sido su reacción de adolescencia. Piyomon tampoco actuaba ya como en su niñez. No era algo de lo que se percatarse día tras día. Lo veía en momentos puntuales, en hechos significativos. Su compañera creció con ella.

—Gracias por entender —dijo—. Es posible que él pronto viva aquí, con nosotras —aunque en su mente sonó «conmigo».

—Me alegro mucho Sora. Seguro que tu mamá también se alegra.

Alzó la cabeza y enfocó a su compañera, que seguía picoteando felizmente. Seguramente ella también lo escuchó como «contigo» _._

—Pasas mucho tiempo con mamá últimamente, ¿no?

—Se parece mucho a ti. Siento mucho amor cuando estoy con ella también.

Pese al tiempo trascurrido, a Sora a veces se le dificultaba encajar esa clase de comentarios. Le enorgullecía escucharlo, se sentía bien consigo misma, se sentía feliz porque Piyomon hubiese encontrado también una familia y al mismo tiempo le producía un oscuro sentimiento. Sentimiento que reincidía en la culpabilidad. Eran Sora y Yamato, ¿pero qué sucedía con todo lo anterior a Sora y Yamato?

—¿Crees que Ishida-san se parece también a Yamato?

Piyomon dejó de comer y torció la cabeza sin comprender. La mirada de Sora seguía la albóndiga que deslizaba sin interés por su plato mientras la mirada de Piyomon la veían a ella. Solo a ella.

—Porque si es así tendrá miedo a estar solo y por mi culpa estará solo.

¿Preocupación por amor o preocupación por culpabilidad?, ¿en serio era capaz de distinguir ambos conceptos?, ¿o era un amasijo de ellos, enmarañados como sus pensamientos, lo que provocaban sus actuaciones?

«No te preocupes Sora-chan, sé que nunca voy a volver a vivir con mi hijo. Lo sé desde que partió hacia esa academia. Este ya no será el hogar al que regrese. Está bien. Es lo correcto.»

Sora nunca olvidaría esas palabras, al igual que no olvidaría que quiso acompañarlas con un cigarro que en el último segundo se contuvo de encender por deferencia a ella.

Fue en una de esas veces que cenó con él a lo largo de los últimos años. Más de las que Yamato era conocedor y menos de las que Sora intentó, encontrándose una casa vacía y una oficina con las luces prendidas hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

Podría decirse que fue entonces cuando empezó a dudar, a plantearse si sus actos eran por amor o por culpabilidad pero tampoco era una realidad al cien por cien porque Sora en su día a día sí que olvidaba estas palabras. Y cuando estaba con Yamato lo que olvidaba era si existía algo antes de Sora y Yamato. Pero cuando el mundo regresaba lo hacía de manera oscura e imponente y Sora no era capaz de luchar contra él. El mundo era quien se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y del mundo era de lo que debía ocuparse si no quería que la culpa la asfixiase.

—Pero Sora —los palillos quedaron sobre la mesa y Sora volteó a su compañera, la cual sentía cerca. Piyomon cerró los ojos y Sora sintió su pico en el abdomen—, nadie está solo si alguien lo ama, ¿no?

Era posible que ella misma hubiese dicho algo como eso alguna vez. Sentía que en el fondo lo creía. Sentía que en el fondo era cierto. Pero se sentía demasiado pesada para conformarse con ello.

—Quédate a dormir, por favor.

…

—Es Yamato —dijo Piyomon, acurrucándose en el pecho de Sora.

Sora volvió a parpadear y a mirar la hora. Era temprano pero una hora más que aceptable para levantarse. Volvió a escuchar los ruidos que la habían alarmado y se irguió. Esta vez su compañera no se movió.

En la cocina el té hervía y la sopa de miso ya estaba servida junto a un cuenco de arroz. A Sora le gustaba la sopa templada y el té caliente, pero por primera vez era consciente de que Yamato lo sabía. ¿Tantas veces habían desayunado juntos ya?

Vio su sonrisa y si la devolvió fue por inercia porque su mirada en seguida se depositó en sus bolsas, en su maleta.

Y la sonrisa de él se volvió tímida.

—Mi padre traerá algunas cosas más con la camioneta. Pero no muchas, no te alarmes.

Sora se volvió hacia él pero no alzó la cabeza y por tanto no lo miró a la cara. Yamato supo de inmediato que esta mañana la Sora racional se había despertado la primera, o seguramente ni siquiera se había llegado a dormir. Le acarició el rostro con ambas manos y ella por fin se sintió con fuerzas para enfocarlo, para volver a olvidar el mundo y toda la existencia antes de Yamato y Sora.

—Todo está bien —Sora sabía que Yamato consideraba esas palabras como algo suficiente.

Las aceptaría, aunque en sus ojos hubiese tristeza, porque como le sucedía a ella, el mundo también le pesaba a menudo a Yamato. Y cuando eso ocurría, Sora tan solo podía sonreír. Tan solo podía otorgarle la realidad que eran Yamato y Sora.

—Espera —detuvo su abrazo, al sentir ese mordisquito tras la oreja—, no estamos so… —se interrumpió al escuchar el característico ruido del viaje digital y percibir el correspondiente resplandor saliendo de la habitación.

Yamato le acarició el pelo desordenado de la mañana y esta vez a la sonrisa se le sumó una risa. La tristeza había desaparecido. La existencia se concentraba solo entre esas cuatro paredes con baldas vacías en los armarios esperándolo.

El beso le supo a mañana, a rutina. El beso le supo a futuro, a Sora.

Mientras, el té _sencha_ , seguía hirviendo en el fuego.

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sean felices.


End file.
